Terreur nocturne
by Missbille
Summary: Malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, la noirceur de l'obscurité le garda aveugle. Déstabilisant davantage son esprit embrumé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? La sensation d'avoir un trou dans le cœur lui répondit. Son frère était mort. Michelangelo était mort.


Terreur nocturne.

* * *

Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ça faisait longtemps ! Je vous laisse avec une petite mise en bouche que j'ai crée pour un concours de fanfiction pour Tumblr. Les tortues sont de la dimension 2012 car ils sont trop mignons ! Laisser vos avis et vos impressions que j'attends avec impatience. XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, la noirceur de l'obscurité le garda aveugle. Déstabilisant davantage son esprit embrumé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? La sensation d'avoir un trou dans le cœur lui répondit.

Son frère était mort. Michelangelo était mort.

Les larmes montèrent toutes seules quand il sentit l'ampleur de la disparition de son petit frère au sourire malicieux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Son âme se refroidit brusquement à la perte de cette précieuse lumière.

Une chose se produisit alors dans l'esprit endormi de Donatello qui se redressa d'un seul coup pour vérifier son environnement. Les murs et les crevasses lui rappela quelque chose… Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

« Michelangelo ! » S'écria le génie.

Il se leva en trombe de son lit et courut pour sortir de sa chambre mais se figea en attrapant la poignée de la porte à cette pensée effrayante. « Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Michelangelo… »

La peur d'avoir perdu son petit frère définitivement le tourmenta si fort, qu'il en trembla et dû poser son front contre le battant de la porte pour se stabiliser. Le génie soupira profondément pour essayer de se calmer mais sans effet, car il sentit le chagrin l'étouffer vigoureusement. Donatello secoua la tête et se concentra pour ouvrir la porte et avancer.

« Il faut que je sache… il faut que je sache… Mikey… » Gémit-il en sanglotant alors que les larmes dévalèrent d'un seul coup de ses yeux à la pensée de son bébé de frère disparut.

Donatello se précipita pour traverser le couloir séparant sa chambre de celle de son petit frère en pleurnichant, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur d'un même élan avant de manquer de courage. Il fut accueilli par l'obscurité de la pièce et ne put retenir un gémissement en se rendant compte que celle-ci était chaude. Et quand il entendit le doux soupir de quelqu'un en train de dormir, il en sanglota de bonheur car ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Michelangelo était vivant.

« Qui c'est ? »

Le génie sursauta violement au son de la voix de son petit frère et se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle qu'il relâcha bruyamment en bégayant.

« Mi-mikey… je… est-ce que je peux venir dans ton lit ?

\- Don ? Euh… oui. » Lui répondit Michelangelo d'une voix ensommeillée.

La plus jeune tortue se poussa et fit une place dans son lit pour son grand frère qui se glissa en boule contre lui à sa plus grande surprise.

Après un instant de silence entre les deux adolescents, Michelangelo fut assez réveillé pour devenir curieux et lui demander.

« Hé, mec ! Il va avoir un truc du genre super tornade pour que… » La jeune tortue verte tendre se tut quand il entendit un reniflement et se rendit compte que son frère pleuré en silence.

Immédiatement Michelangelo déménagea pour prendre son frère dans ses bras et chercha à le consoler. La tortue verte olive répondit à l'étreinte en sanglotant pitoyablement.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger… j'ai eu un cauchemar…

\- Pas de problème, Don. Tu veux en parler ? »

L'adolescent mutant plus âgé essaya de ravaler ses larmes et lutta contre sa propre voix pour parler clairement.

« J'ai rêvé… que tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais mort.

\- Et alors ? »

Donatello se redressa pour regarder Michelangelo avec un air tellement choqué que ce dernier en rit.

« Je suis avec toi, là maintenant. J'n'ai pas disparu. »

Le génie s'empourpra de honte et tenta de s'expliquer. « Je le sais… mais avant que je me réveille c'était vrai pour moi. Je ne sais plus ce qui c'était passé dans mon rêve mais tu étais mort. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais persuadée à mon réveil. Je t'avais perdu… J'avais plus mon petit frère. Tu n'étais plus là. »

Donatello sanglota brusquement en repensant à la sensation de dépression et à la tempête émotionnelle qui s'était levé dans son cœur en pensant avoir perdu Michelangelo pour toujours.

En entendant sa détresse, le plus petit des frères se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Quand April t'atomisé et éparpillé un peu partout dans la ville… »

Donatello frissonna au souvenir et baissa la tête en se rappelant d'April métamorphosé en incarnation démente, enivrée par la puissance de Za-Naron qui avait démultiplié ses pouvoirs psychiques. C'était le regard d'une étrangère qu'il avait croisé et malgré ses supplications pour faire revenir April à la raison, elle l'avait… atomisé sans résistance. Certes ce n'était pas définitif comme se faire trancher la tête, mais il avait été cliniquement mort pendant un moment comme son cœur ne battait plus, enfin était plutôt incapable de battre étant sous forme de nuage de particule.

Le génie fut sorti de sa rêverie par Michelangelo qui le secoua fermement par l'épaule.

« Ça va mec ?

\- Oui. » Lui répondit précipitamment Donatello. Mais cela ne convainquit pas son jeune frère qui essaya de lui tirer les vers du museau.

« Don, tu penses à quoi ?

\- A rien… rien du tout. »

La réplique de Donatello ne persuada pas plus Michelangelo qui bouda en lui rétorquant. « Vouais c'est ça… »

Le génie se sentit très bête et maladroit, un sentiment qu'il ressentait souvent malheureusement. L'adolescent réfléchit à comment clarifier les choses quand son petit frère le devança.

« Tu sais, quand on a rattrapé April. Léo pensait que le meilleur moyen après ce qu'elle t'avait fait, était de l'éliminer. Mais quand j'ai eu l'occasion… j'n'ai pas pu le faire. Malgré qu'elle t'avait tué… j'n'ai pas pu le faire, c'est notre amie. J'étais sûr qu'on pouvait l'aider comme tu l'avait souhaité. »

Donatello regarda son petit frère qui lui sourit en concluant. « Et heureusement qu'on l'a sauvé sinon on t'aurait perdu aussi Don. »

L'adolescent mutant vert olive resta stupéfait en réalisant deux choses :

La première, que ses frères ne lui avaient pas parlé de cela et avaient passé sous silence tout ce passage. Juste qu'April eût repris ses esprits en lui parlant et qu'elle l'avait ramené dans le monde des vivants en le reconstituant molécule après molécule comme une vulgaire structure de lego.

La deuxième, que son petit frère, qui lui avait dévoilé innocemment ce détail, avait en même temps souligné l'évidence. S'il avait à présent la chance d'être encore parmi ses frères c'était grâce à April qui l'avait fait revenir après l'avoir atomisé comme une statue de lego.

Le génie eut mal à la tête quand il repensa à sa « mort » ou disparition momentanée. Il avait eu mal durant un bref instant puis il s'était retrouvé devant ses frères sous la pluie sans rien comprendre.

Michelangelo passa un bras autour des épaules de Donatello et le tira contre lui pour écraser son museau contre sa joue gauche. « T'es _adorkable_ de t'inquiéter pour ton petit frère adoré. Mais quand même ! C'est plutôt à moi de venir dans ton lit pour vérifier sur toi ! Ça fait quelques jours que tu es revenu d'entre les morts ! »

Donatello rougit d'embarra et murmura un petit « désolé » qui fit rire son frère au masque orange. Il s'allongea dans son lit et tapota le matelas pour l'inviter à faire de même. Le génie obéit alors que son petit frère rabattit les draps sur leurs têtes en gloussant pour ensuite se coller contre lui. « Tu peux dormir tranquille frérot. Je bouge pas d'ici ! »

L'aîné des frères se sentit rassuré et en même temps embêté d'être consoler par son petit frère. « Tu diras rien aux autres, hein ? »

Michelangelo lui prit la main et accrocha son petit doigt avec le sien. « Sur ma carapace et mon honneur de ninja Donnie. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur qui fit pétiller ses yeux bleus. Donatello se détendit et se laissa cajoler par son petit frère qui le regarda s'endormir.

Après quelques minutes, un sifflement sortant de l'écart des dents du génie indiqua qu'il piquait un profond roupillon. Michelangelo sourit de soulagement et frotta doucement le crâne du génie en lui soufflant. « Bonne nuit frérot. »

Un grincement fit sortir la tête de Michelangelo hors des couvertures pour découvrir Léonardo et Raphaël jetant un œil dans sa chambre par l'ouverture de la porte. Ils se fixèrent un moment, les grands frères semblant évaluer la situation avant d'hocher la tête en voyant Donatello dormir paisiblement.

Léonardo s'en alla après un dernier hochement de tête à Michelangelo. Raphaël esquissa un sourire et fit de même en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Le plus jeune des frères soupira d'agacement à ce geste avant de se rallonger et de tenter de se rendormir.

Un autre grincement le fit lever les yeux à nouveau vers l'entrée de sa chambre pour voir Splinter refermer la porte avec un sourire de fierté, comme il lui avait rarement vu le concernant.

La plus jeune tortue se rallongea avec un sourire près de son frère pour s'endormir tout heureux et marmonna. « Bonne nuit Splinter. »

Donatello se redressa d'un seul coup à la plus grande stupéfaction de Michelangelo qui s'écria. « Don ! »

Le génie le regarda, les yeux hantés et le plus jeune réalisa alors une chose.

Splinter ne pouvait pas être là. C'était impossible.

Ils avaient vu mourir leur père par deux fois.

La première fois, ils étaient remontés des mois en arrière dans le temps et l'espace pour sauver Splinter, New-York et la Terre.

La deuxième fois avait eu un air tragique de déjà-vu. Shredder poignardant Splinter au ventre. Leur père étendu au sol se vidant de son sang, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire à par constater sa mort. Ça avait semblé pire que tout comme si la première n'avait été qu'une répétition pour leur offrir un final sans possibilité de retour en arrière cette fois-ci.

Donatello se revit devant le trou qu'il avait creusé et comblé avec ses frères. Ce trou qui était à présent la tombe de Splinter. La tombe de son père.

Le génie éprouva à nouveau la sensation de néant, mais cette fois, elle était accompagnée d'un sentiment de fatalité. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sauver leur père n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance de quelques mois.

Michelangelo qui s'était agenouillé dans le lit, leva les yeux vers la porte qui était bien fermé. Avec un frisson, il regarda Donatello qui avait l'air dévasté. Il s'accrocha au génie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, fixant le vide.

La tortue au masque orange se décida à passer un bras autour de la carapace de son frère vert olive qui frissonna soudainement sous son contact. Le génie s'agrippa à Michelangelo et se mit à pleurer en se pressant contre lui, tout en essayant de se faire plus petit. Le plus jeune essaya de calmer son aîné mais son empathie naturelle fut rapidement débordée par l'état émotionnel de son frère et se retrouva à pleurer lui aussi.

Au moment où il crut que son cœur allait se déchirer en deux, il fut secouru par une paire de bras qui le serra avec force et douceur. Michelangelo leva les yeux pour croiser les pupilles bleus de Léonardo. Il s'accrocha à son cou en sanglotant. « Splinter était là… je l'ai vu… »

Le leader câlina la tête de Donatello qui était toujours accroché à Michelangelo en sanglotant.

« Tout va bien les gars. Splinter n'est plus là physiquement, mais il reste avec nous par l'esprit. Nous sommes assez fort pour survivre mais il restera toujours pour veiller sur nous. Il restera toujours notre Maître et notre père. » Murmura d'une voix calme et rassurante, Léonardo.

Le génie se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en prenant un air posé mais Léonardo voyait bien qu'il essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots au mouvement de ses épaules et de sa poitrine.

Le leader au masque bleu tenta une ouverture en présentant que son frère allait se refermer sur lui-même. « Donnie. »

L'adolescent vert olive se leva sans un regard et voulut sortir de la chambre. Léonardo l'appela à nouveau avec autorité en espérant le retenir. « Donatello. »

Ce dernier l'ignora, mais il ne put sortir hors de la pièce car Raphaël lui bloqua le passage. La tortue au masque rouge le repoussa en arrière en le menaçant. « Va seulement dans ton labo et je te jure que j'y fous le feu ! »

Le génie ne répondit rien à la plus grande surprise de ses frères aînés. Raphaël attrapa son génie de frère par le bras et le ramena vers le lit avec un air soucieux. Sa grimace s'accentua quand il comprit que Donatello était trop bouleversé pour parler. Ce qui n'était pas normal de la part du génie d'un naturel bavard, même sous pression, il arrivait toujours à sortir tout un charabia scientifique ou chercher à avoir le dernier mot.

Michelangelo se dégagea de l'étreinte de Léonardo, il tendit une main vers Donatello pour l'attraper et le tira dans le lit. Léonardo se décala pour l'installer entre Mikey et lui. Le génie se laissa faire sans rien dire, la tête basse, énervant Raphaël qui l'interpella. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! »

Donatello se raidit au ton claquant avant de se tasser sur lui-même d'un air abattu en soupirant. « Rien… »

« Don ! » Grogna Raph en croisant les bras.

Son frère détourna la tête avec agacement et se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'il boudait.

Raphaël soupira et grimpa dans le lit, qui grinça de protestation sous le poids de quatre tortues mutantes, pour s'installer à côté de lui. L'adolescent au masque rouge prit l'épaule de son frère vert olive pour le rassurer et l'inviter à parler.

Donatello essaya de garder un visage fermé, mais des contractures le tordit, indiquant qu'il perdait sa maîtrise. Ensuite, ce fut la chute des premières larmes qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler en couvrant ses yeux d'une main avant de se mettre à sangloter.

« Splinter est mort… il est mort… »

Ses frères posèrent leurs mains sur sa carapace, ses bras et sa tête pour le soutenir et le consoler. Alors que le génie ne retient plus sa tristesse et la laissa sortir en hurlant tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« On avait réussi… on a réussi à sauver New-York et Splinter… alors pourquoi… pourquoi est-il mort ? C'est pas juste ! »

Des bras l'enlacèrent avec force à sa taille, autour de ses épaules et de son cou, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus que pleurer et gémir dans la douleur pour la perte de leur père.

« Je veux le revoir moi aussi Don. Splinter me manque… c'est notre père. » Lui répondit Michelangelo de derrière sa carapace en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

« C'était… c'était notre père. Il n'est plus là. » Soupira Donatello entre deux sanglots.

Léonardo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le génie rectifier leur petit frère et lui frotta la tête. « S'il était là, il te dirait que la vie est ainsi faite. Il avait pressenti que quelque chose allé lui arriver. Splinter nous a préparé à son départ à sa façon. Il a fait de nous des ninjas pour qu'on soit fort. »

Donatello hocha la tête au discours de son grand frère, mais continua de pleurer en silence.

Raphaël tira son frère au masque violet contre lui et l'installa en berceuse contre son plastron à la surprise de ce dernier. L'adolescent vert émeraude caressa le crâne vert olive avec douceur en lui murmurant. « Vas-y Don, tu as le droit de pleurer pour cette fois. »

Le génie leva les yeux vers lui pour voir, avec stupeur, qu'il versait des larmes lui aussi.

Michelangelo qui avait encore ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de Donatello posa sa tête sur le flanc exposé de celui-ci.

Léonardo s'installa derrière Michelangelo et Raphaël, il posa une main sur l'épaule libre de Donatello et de son autre bras couvrit les épaules de son frère au masque rouge.

Les tortues ne dirent plus rien, s'étreignant juste pour partager leur force et se donner du courage pour surmonter leur chagrin.

Donatello resta les yeux grands ouverts à écouter les respirations de ses frères qui s'apaisèrent graduellement jusqu'à devenir de léger souffle. Les premiers ronflements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Le génie commença à se sentir mieux ainsi entouré de ses frères, c'est comme si leurs forces l'imprégner à travers la chaleur de leurs corps pour apaiser son cœur.

Léonardo et Michelangelo l'avaient consolé et donné du réconfort. Raphaël l'avait « autorisé » à pleurer comme pour lui dire de lâcher prise sur ses émotions.

Splinter n'était plus avec eux. Leur père était mort mais il restait encore son héritage. Sa famille.

Donatello sentit le calme envahir son esprit quand il prit la décision de protéger la mémoire de son père en veillant sur leur famille. Il ferma les yeux avec la certitude que tout irait bien, tant que ses frères seraient là avec lui.

Un sifflement finit par s'échapper de l'adolescent endormit.

Une grande main à quatre doigts caressa le front de Léonardo. Splinter sourit à son aîné avec tendresse avant de laisser sa main câlinée le front de Raphaël et Michelangelo avec la même affection sans que son sourire le quitte.

Splinter posa ensuite la main sur le front de Donatello et l'observa d'un air méditatif un moment. Il esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

Il se redressa et regarda ses fils endormis avec amour et fierté. Sa silhouette se fondit graduellement dans l'air en s'éparpillant, laissant des paillettes bleutées derrière lui.

« Je serai toujours là pour vous mes fils. »

Les frères tortues se resserrent les uns contre les autres au son de la voix de leur père sans se réveiller. Après cette nuit-là, il fut plus facile pour les garçons de parler de leur père sans avoir la sensation d'avoir échouer à protéger Splinter et de faire leur deuil. Car ils sentaient que leur père était toujours avec eux.

Fin


End file.
